This Is Me And You
by Stormyskies89
Summary: TRACY SISTER! *You've been warned* A terrified scream woke them to the worst day of their lives. Jeff, Scott, John, Virgil and Gordon lost their baby brother and their sister. After 6 years will they see them again? Or are Alan and Ava far too comfortable in their new lives as Avalon and Alan Shepard?
1. Moving House

**Title:** This Is Me and You

**Summary:** TRACY SISTER! A terrified scream woke them to the worst day of their lives. Jeff, Scott, John, Virgil and Gordon lost their baby brother and their sister. After 6 years will they see them again?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Thunderbirds. All things recognisable belongs to Gerry Anderson.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** This is based on an idea that I got from reading 'Never Look Back' by Sad-Blue-Eyed-Angel 2010 and I loved it so much it gave me an idea. I have contact Sad-Blue-Eyed-Angel and I have her blessing to use the idea. This story is not the same. It is different. The base is the same but different.

* * *

_**AGES: Scott –**_**19; **_**John –**_** 17; **_**Virgil and Ava –**_** 15; **_**Gordon –**_** 11; **_**Alan – **_** 8**

* * *

_**Chapter One – Moving House**_

8-year-old Alan Tracy yawned and stretched as he woke. As he became more aware he could hear screaming. Ava was at it again.

"He's a little kid! He doesn't understand what you're doing is wrong!" She screamed.

"Who's Mom and Dad gonna believe Hmm? You, the _charity case_, or me, their own flesh and blood." The deep rumble of their Foster brother's voice came.

"I'll show you flesh and blood, smart-ass." Ava would never have said that had she known Alan was awake. She would never swear in front of him. Ava was forever fighting with Michael. He had never liked them anyway but since Alan was so small and so trusting it let Michael do things that Ava had caught them on more than one occasion doing. Their foster parents didn't believe her. And after several pointless calls to their social worker, Ava had requested a different worker. Which gave them the lady who now knocked on the front door.

Lindsay Anderson was a kind looking lady and Alan had liked her straight away. Ava had been much happier when Lindsay had said that she'd look into another family for them and she had phoned a few days ago and said she'd found one. A nice old couple who had just let their last child move out. So they were ready for more. And that was where Ava and Alan were going today. Michael and Ava broke off at the knock; Ava turned and went to answer the door.

"Hello Avalon. Is Alan ready? I'll take you there now and you can join Joan and William for breakfast if you like?" Lindsay said with a kind, warm smile.

"I'll go and get him dressed. We're all packed." Ava said going upstairs, she and Alan came back downstairs as their 'parents' came out of the kitchen, they'd ignored the yelling match between Ava and Michael, as they always did.

"You found them some new suckers did you?" Their 'father' asked. Lindsay frowned.

"I'm sorry if they were any trouble to you Mr Andrews, but yes. I have found Avalon and Alan some new parents. Good day to you." Lindsay ushered the children out of the house and into her car.

"Michael didn't hurt you this time did he Allie?" The child shook his head. He hadn't really liked the Andrews family. He hoped this one would be better. Ava knew.

"Lindsay? What are Joan and William like?" Ava asked.

"Joan and William Cartwright are an older couple. In their 60s. They love children, their last foster child moved out just two weeks ago. So they are ready for more. When I told them it was a brother and sister they were delighted. They haven't fostered many girls. As most girls in the foster system are very troubled. But I told them you two were just lovely. I said that Alan was almost 9 and you were about to turn 16, Avalon, is that right?" Lindsay asked.

"Yes, that's right. They sound great don't they Alan?" The child nodded. He was really hungry and didn't quite understand why they had to leave before breakfast. But he trusted Ava and if she said it was time to go, he wasn't going to argue.

* * *

It turned out they'd be living a bigger house and it appeared to Ava that Joan and William must have had, or did have quite a bit of money.

"Joan and William were both born into money. So that is why they have such a large house. Their pension and William Superannuation is keeping it up to scratch." Lindsay explained as she helped them get their bags up to the house.

"Isn't it HUGE Allie? Look at it." Avalon had hoisted Alan onto her shoulders. Alan didn't reply he was busy looking at the house. Shiloh, Virginia, it was a classy neighbourhood. The house was huge, with a wrought-iron gate to the porch and all. It probably had an old-time basement too! Ava couldn't believe it. She had always loved the idea of living in a big old house and having adventures with her brothers.

Ava remembered a time before foster care. She had been 9 when she and Alan were abducted from their family. She remembered four brothers and a loving father. She remembered losing her mother to an avalanche when she was little, not long after Alan had been born. She remembered living with Grandma before her father moved them to the Island.  
But most of all Ava remembered her twin brother. Virgil. He was the half that made her whole, the other side to her coin, the only person in the world who knew her thoughts without her even speaking them. Well used to be. She wasn't even sure she _knew_ him anymore. She wouldn't know him if she walked past him in the street. Nor any of her other brothers. But now she was with Alan and they were going to a loving family and they just knew their lives were looking up.

"Ava? Can we play outside every day?" Alan asked from his perch.

"Sure thing, Bean. We'll do whatever you want. But remember I'll have homework to do so we'll have to limit our playtime ok? I'll always have time for you Al, but school work comes first." Alan nodded, he knew. Ava's work were important she wanted to get a good steady job to support him when she was old enough. She didn't want him in the Foster system his whole life, so when Ava was 18 she was going to get her own place and have Alan live with her. That was the plan anyway.

* * *

Ava liked Joan and William. They were nice, funny and loving. They didn't own much technology (a TV, radio, DVR and cordless phone were about it) but gladly bought Ava and Alan anything they wanted. Ava needed a laptop or computer to do her homework on, so Joan took her out one day to a computer shop and they bought one. Alan wanted sketchbooks so they bought him some and bought pencils for him as well. Alan enjoyed drawing even if he wasn't really good at it just yet, but he was better than most 8-year-olds. Ava was willing to bet creative Virgil couldn't even draw that well at 8!

It seemed this move had a positive effect on both children. Alan was doing better at school and Ava's grades lifted. They were doing so much better, Alan even began putting on some weight. He didn't get chubby but he wasn't as skinny as he had been. Ava too, got a bit more meat on her bones.

Ava and Alan were asked to refer to Joan and William as Nan and Pop because they were much older than past 'parents'. And in all honesty it helped the relationship because to Ava they were more like loaded grandparents than a mom and dad anyway. Ava had learned to hide certain things from her foster parents but with Joan and William it was very different. They know that kids have secrets but they encouraged Ava and Alan to share their secrets. Ava told Alan the only secret they could never share was their real last name and that they had been kidnapped. So they became for a while Avalon Lucille and Alan Jefferson Shepard.

Avalon had chosen they would use Alan's second name as their surname. It worked better and it wasn't hard to think up a name then. They had been the Shepard kids for the last 6 years. And for now they would stay that way. Ava knew it was bad to keep lying to them but as it was no one knew any different except the kids themselves. Ava enjoyed her time with Joan and William, not knowing that it would soon come to an end.


	2. The End Of Happy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Thunderbirds. All things recognisable belongs to Gerry Anderson.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** This is based on an idea that I got from reading 'Never Look Back' by Sad-Blue-Eyed-Angel 2010 and I loved it so much it gave me an idea. I have contacted Sad-Blue-Eyed-Angel and I have her blessing to use the idea. This story is not the same. It is different. The base is the same.

_**AGES: Scott –**_**19; **_**John –**_** 17; **_**Virgil and Ava –**_** 15; **_**Gordon –**_** 11; **_**Alan – **_** 8**

* * *

_**Chapter 2 –**_** The End of Happy**

Ava knew that the happiness she and Alan had with Joan and William would not last. It happened about two months of being with them. The longest time they had been in a home. After being in the foster system for 6 years they had bounced around about 27 different homes. None for more than a month at most. They claimed the children to be too troubled. Apparently Alan was unresponsive to affection and Ava was disruptive. But with Joan and William the pair had nothing by praise for the children. Alan was a tiny little gem of happiness practically glowing with the smile had would give and Ava was a precious clever little spot of sunshine, lighting up the room with her personality. Both were flawed no doubt, Alan was no good at listening and Ava would never make a very good woman – she lacked the patience to learn cooking skills. However Joan and William loved the children so much they went to change their will one day, taking Alan with them. Ava was left at home, so she was surprised when the phone rang.

"Avalon Cartwright?" She and Alan had taken on the name of their foster parents as they had always done.

"Avalon, this is Officer Thompson of the Virginia PD. Are you the daughter of Joan and William Cartwright?" The deep baritone on the other end asked.

"Granddaughter, my parents died when my brother was a baby." Not a complete lie, their mother had. As far as Ava knew her father was still alive.

"I have some bad news Ava. Your grandparents have been in an accident." The officer said.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Apparently a young man was driving under the influence and he ran a red light sending your Grandparents' car into a power pole." He said.

"Are they ok?" Ava started to panic. Alan had to be ok.

"Unfortunately your grandfather died instantly, your brother is injured and your grandmother is also." Officer Thompson said.

"Which hospital?" Ava chocked.

"St. Margarethe's." He said.

"I'm on my way." Ava called a taxi and chewed her lip the whole way.

* * *

"Cartwright?" Ava said as she skidded up to the reception of the hospital.

"Friend or Relative?" The nurse asked blowing a bubble in her gum.

"I'm-" A voice cut Ava off.

"It's ok, Jenny. I've got this." A young police officer stood up and the nurse behind the desk blushed.

"Officer Thompson?" Ava asked.

"Avalon Cartwright. If you'll follow me. I'll fill you in." Ava kept pace with the attractive police officer.

"So how bad is it?" She asked.

"Your brother looks likely to survive. Your grandmother not so much. Are you the only relative nearby?" He asked.

"I'm not sure where my cousins are." Ava wasn't lying she had no idea where the other kids were. She assumed she would be planning the funeral if Joan did die as well, that would be hard because as they weren't strictly family they didn't hold any ownership over anything.

"You know your grandparents had just changed their will?" Officer Thompson said.

"They took Alan with them." Ava said, she had known.

"Yes. They named you and Alan the sole owners of their house." He said, Ava stopped. They had what?

"I'm sorry, maybe I heard you wrong. The sole owners?" Ava asked.

"Yes. You and Alan now own a house together which is yours to do with what you will. They have also left you what is left of their estate. They claim that you are the only grandchildren they have." Officer Thompson said.

"Well, they fostered kids and we always saw them as our cousins. When our parents died, Alan and I had each other." Ava said.

"Must have been hard with only each other and no parents. I have 7 brothers and 4 sisters." Officer Thompson said.

"Big family." Ava commented seeing they'd reach Joan's room.

"Yeah. Loud too." He said, "You can go in if you like. I'll wait here to take you to Alan's room." Ava opened the door quietly. It was silent in the room only the soft whoosh of the respirator.

"Joan?" The older woman opened her eyes.

"What did I tell you about that, Child?" She rasped.

"Nan. I'm sorry. Is this goodbye for us?" Ava felt close to tears.

"No. It's see you later – isn't that what you kids say nowadays?" Joan croaked.

"It's more like, 'see ya' or 'laters'. Depends on where you're from." Ava said with a small smile. Joan gave her a smile in return.

"You look after that brother of yours won't you?" Joan said.

"The same way I have since he was born." Ava promised.

"Avie, don't let anyone know who you really are. I know. I'm not blind, you and Alan are those poor missing Tracy children. You have to be careful people could use you to get money out of your father. Stay together and look after him." Joan said, Ava wasn't thrilled she knew but she wasn't surprised either.

"I'm not surprised that you guessed. But yes, Alan and I are Tracys. I guess we'll be able to get back to them soon and then we'll be one big happy family again. Alan's all I've got right now – but I know we'll find my family again." Avalon said.

"Never stop looking Avie. Never give up." Joan said. Joan was the only one allowed to call her 'Avie'. Ava nodded and smiled before saying she'd be back later. She left but knew that she would be the last person to speak to Joan.

* * *

Alan's room looked too empty. He looked too small on that bed. But he was awake and had his knees pulled up his sketch book resting on tem as he quietly sketched.

"Hey Baby. What are you drawing?" She asked coming to stand next to the bed.

"Nothing." He said quietly. Ava looked over his shoulder as she sat down. He'd drawn their brothers. He didn't remember them but he'd drawn them. Ava was impressed, "Is Joan ok? They told me that William went to heaven." Alan said setting his sketchpad aside.

"Well, I think it's going to be just you and me right now, Bug." Ava said.

"Are they sending us away?" Alan asked, he'd always hated it when he had to move away, time and time again.

"No. But Joan is going to go to heaven too." Ava said, running a hand back over Alan's forehead pushing his bangs back out of his eyes. He needed a haircut. So Ava for now would have to arrange a funeral and then make sure that Alan and her could stay together. And she was only 15!

The will was read out at a small communal hearing at the County Court. Avalon sat with Alan in the public viewing arena and listened carefully as the things that Joan and William were leaving their other family members (of which most were foster children) and Joan's only biological son – a 30-something Lawyer by the name of Daniel Stevens – who sat in front of Ava and Alan listening just as carefully.

"And in the matter of Joan Charlotte and William Royce Cartwright's whole estate and property in Shiloh, Virginia. They have asked that it be renamed to Miss Avalon and Mr Alan Shepard." Ava's jaw dropped. They have given their house and everything they owned to her and Alan? Silence fell on the court room. Ava felt the heaviness of gazes on her and her brother, she clutched Alan closer to her.

"Miss Shepard? Do you accept the house and Estate?" Ava was going to say no. to let Daniel have it. But when a pair of icy blue eyes met hers from the seat in front of her, she changed her mind.

"Yes, I accept." She said. The eyes glared at her. He wasn't happy but in all honesty Ava didn't care. This may have been then end of their happy but they had a home now and Ava wasn't going to let it go easily.

"I'll see you in court, Miss Shepard – this isn't over." Daniel sneered after they left the courtroom. Alan still clutched to Ava's side. She was going to fight for this. It was the only home Alan had ever known, she wouldn't let him take that away.

* * *

**To Sophie: Thanks for your kind words on your review! I urge you to read Sad-Blue-Eyed-Angel 2010's stories in particular "Never Stop Looking", "Never Look Back- Belonging" and "Alan" They are all about Alan being abducted and each of them have a way of reeling you in. But I'm glad you're enjoying this. Although the Never series are not Tracy Sister fics they are in the same vein.**

_**Preview of Chap 3 - I'm Old Enough**_

_"Your honour, she can't own a house! She's not even legally an adult! She's not old enough!" Daniel snarled, mostly to Ava.  
__"I am old enough! I'm almost 16! I'm old enough to have a job and I have looked after my brother since he was born! So I'm sorry id you think I'm not old enough to own a house Mr Stevens, but apparently my grandparents thought I was!" Ava fought back, she wasn't going to be bullied by a man who thought her little more than a child.  
__"They weren't your real grandparents! They never had grandkids in the first place! And I know that because I was always close to my mother!" Daniel argued.  
__"Funny, cause she never mentioned you!" Ava retorted.  
__"Order! Sit down please both of you. Mr Stevens, Miss Shepard is almost 16 years of age, she is legally able to own a house and have a job. The Will was signed to make it legally binding of this you know, being a man of the law yourself. If it had been written but not signed than you would in fact be able to claim ownership as it is, you cannot. Miss Shepard and her brother own the house. Along with the entire estate." The Judge announced.  
__"This isn't over. Not til I get the house." Daniel said. But little did he know that even Avalon wouldn't have the house for very long at all._


	3. I'm Old Enough!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Thunderbirds. All things recognisable belongs to Gerry Anderson.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** This is based on an idea that I got from reading 'No More Looking' and I loved it so much it gave me an idea. This story is not the same. It is different. The base is the same but different.

_**AGES: Scott –**_**19; **_**John –**_** 17; **_**Virgil and Ava –**_** 15; **_**Gordon –**_** 11; **_**Alan – **_** 8**

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_** – I'm Old Enough!**

15-years-old and the sole carer of her 8-year-old brother, Ava stared at her opponent with disbelief, she knew he had said it wasn't over but this was ridiculous.

"She is 15-years-old, Your Honour. She is not old enough to get a job, leave home or get married. Therefore it is my belief that she is not old enough to own a house."

"Harry Potter did!" A small voice rang out, followed by a 'quiet Alan!'. Before a small chuckle came from the judge.

"The young man has read the books then?" The Judge said, he was nice a sympathetic to the Tracy children (despite knowing them to be Shepard).

"Had them read to him, Your Honour." Ava replied.

"Young man?" Alan was pulled to his feet by his sister, "how old was Harry Potter when he got the house?" The Judge asked him.

"15. His godfather left it to him." Alan said, "He wasn't 16 then and Ava isn't."

"Alan, I don't think Harry Potter has a standing here." Ava said with a small smile.

"Why not?" Alan asked.

"Oh…well, I don't think I can ask Harry to vouch for you. But I guess if Harry Potter can do it, why can't I?"

"Harry Potter is a FICTIONAL Character!" Daniel scoffed from his side of the courtroom.

"HARRY POTTER IS REAL!" Alan screeched at the older making him jump.

"Alan, no screaming in court." Ava said calmly.

"Your Honour, she can't own a house! She's not even legally an adult! She's not old enough!" Daniel snarled, mostly to Ava.

"I am old enough! I'm almost 16. I'm old enough to get a job and I have looked after my brother since he was born! So I'm sorry if you think I'm not old enough to own a house Mr Stevens, but apparently my grandparents thought I was!" Ava fought back she wasn't going to be bullied by a man who thought she was little more than a child.

"They weren't your real grandparents! They never have grandkids in the first place! And I know that because I was always close to my mother!" Daniel argued.

"Funny cause she never mentioned you!" Ava retorted.

"Order! Sit down please both of you. Mr Stevens, Avalon is almost 16 years of age she is legally able to own a house and have a job. The will was signed to make it legally binding of this you know, being a man of the law yourself. If it had been written but not signed than you would in fact be able to claim ownership as it is, you cannot. Miss Shepard and her brother own the house. Along with the entire estate." The Judge announced.

"This isn't over. Not til I get the house." Daniel said. But little did he know that even Avalon wouldn't have the house for very long at all.

* * *

It was when Ava came home only two months later, she'd tell you it was women's intuition, but whatever it was she knew something was wrong. It didn't feel right. She didn't know what made her do it but she packed up all their things and set them by the front door. It wasn't until Alan got home that she found out exactly what. Faulty Electrical wiring made this house a ticking time bomb. Ava made Alan grab the bag and box as the smell reached her.

"Go and stand by the front gate." She told him.

"Why?" He asked, Ava sighed heavily.

"Please Allie, for once don't question me. Just go." Ava said. Alan nodded and ran out the door, Ava was with him moment later and it was as she reached him that the windows blew out, flames leaping from them. Ava had her cell in her, it was too her ear.

"Yes that's right. Thank-you." She hung up as sirens were heard in the distance, but even Ava knew there was no chance of retrieving anything of value in the house. She pulled Alan into her side and together they watched the only home Alan had known burn, even as firemen put water on it. Ava knew it was no good. Lindsay pulled up as she had been called briefly after 911. She put her arm around Ava's shoulders.

"I can help you, there is one place I haven't tried yet. Let's give it a try. There are no more families that I can put you with, they'll either take Alan _or_ you, not both. But why don't we try this new organisation. Well actually it's been around for about 4 years, but it's still working out some kinks but it's our best bet." She said.

Ava shrugged, "Lindsay, at this point I'm willing to try anything. So long as Alan and I can be together I don't care."

"Alright, I'll give them a call." Lindsay agreed pulling out her cell phone.

* * *

"Of course we'll take them on. Thank-you for informing me Ms Anderson. I'll send Miss Shepard a letter outlining what will happen." Jeff Tracy said as he took the call in his office on his Island Paradise home.

"Thank-you Mr Tracy. I'll let her know." Lindsay Anderson replied. Jeff sat back as he hung up. Lindsay had recently come on board The Tracy Foundation, Jeff had started it at the request of his sons. After his two children were abducted it was a means to an end. If Avalon and Alan ever found their way to the foundation they'd come home. And now it seemed everything Lindsay had told him about the Shepard Children that this may be his chance. He looked up as the door to his office opened.

"Dad? Who was that on the phone?" 19-year-old Scott asked, he had just gotten his pilot's licence and was about to go off to Harvard for his college degree. He had been the one to press Jeff to start the not-for-profit charity. The families were all screened and trusted by Jeff, but he also a few of his agents they were the first families to try out children Jeff suspected might be his own – but they never were.

"That was Lindsay Anderson, she works for the foster care system and has just told me that two children – a boy and a girl – have just lost their house to fire. The brother is only 7 and the girl is 15."

"The same ages Alan and Avie would be."

"Yes. I am told they are Avalon Lucille and Alan Jefferson Shepard. The name are too close to not be, but we must keep this between you and I. I don't want you brothers, Virgil in particular, to get their hopes up if they are just a coincidental likeness." Jeff said. Scott nodded.

"I'm just letting you know that John and I are heading out for a run. So we'll be gone for a while." Scott said.

"Just make sure you're home for dinner or your grandmother will be after you and force feed you if you aren't careful." Jeff warned as he brought up a blank _Tracy Foundation_ document.

"Okay Dad." Scott smiled and left. Jeff sighed – _Dear Miss Shepard,_ was how he began, he'd like to know what they looked like but he held back – they might be two very different children. It was going to be an interesting few days.

* * *

_**Excerpt from Chapter 4 – The Tracy Foundation**_

"_It's hopeless, Lindsay. This is the second family that hasn't been the right fit for us. Why don't we just go straight to the source? Why don't we ask to be put with the Tracys?" Ava said.  
_"_The Tracys?" Lindsay blinked.  
_"_Why not?" Ava asked.  
_"_Uh, I'll have to make a few calls. Pull a few strings maybe I can get you there." Lindsay turned away dialling on her cell already.  
_"_Ava? Who are the Tracys?" Alan asked, he'd shot up three inches he was now level with her chest.  
_"_Well, see that building over there?" Ava pointed at a tall sky scraper with a large TI stamped on the side of it.  
_"_Yeah?" Alan nodded.  
_"_Mr Jeff Tracy owns that building. He is the boss in charge of a business called Tracy Industries." Ava said.  
__Alan lit up, "Like Stark Industries?"  
_"_Sort of." Ava laughed._


	4. The Tracy Foundation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Thunderbirds. All things recognisable belongs to Gerry Anderson.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** This is based on an idea that I got from reading 'No More Looking' and I loved it so much it gave me an idea. This story is not the same. It is different. The base is the same but different.

_**AGES: Scott –**_**19; **_**John –**_** 17; **_**Virgil and Ava –**_** 15; **_**Gordon –**_** 12; **_**Alan – **_** 8**

* * *

_**C**__**hapter Four – **_**The Tracy Foundation**

_Dear Miss Shepard,_

_As members of The Tracy Foundation board we would like to extend our deepest sympathies to you on the loss of your home._

_We would like to offer our services to you and your brother and offer you the chance to stay with one of our many trusted families until you can find another house or you feel comfortable with the family you are settled with._

_You can think over this for as long as you like and we look forward to dealing with you is your decision is favourable._

_Feel free to forward any questions you have to our board and we will try to answer them as best we can._

_Look forward to hearing from you,_

_Kindest regards,_

_Jefferson G. Tracy, CEO Tracy Industries/The Tracy Foundation._

Ava stared down at the page in her hands, the first time in a long time she'd heard from her father – though he was unaware who she really was – this was going to be great. Included was a list of some of the families, disappointed not to see 'Tracy' listed she chose a family and told Lindsay to tell Mr Tracy they'd take up his offer. Ava had unknowingly chosen a family that had a lot of kids already and even though they would take on other kids they didn't expect to take on two at once. But hopefully it would work out. Ava would go through the motions and she'd eventually get to her family.

* * *

Ava sat with his chin in her palm. She hated it here, Alan was being teased and their brothers and sisters took his food from him at this house and Ava was ready to punch one of the boys out for something he'd said. Children were cruel she knew that but just how cruel they could be – she had learnt that at a young age. The Andrews were a lovely family but it just wasn't working out. Like the foster families it just did not seem to work. It wasn't through lack of trying, but Avalon had already emailed Lindsay to say it wasn't working and the social worker was coming back the next day after contacting the next family Ava had chosen. Ava of course had asked Lindsay to tell her a bit about the family.

The next ones were the Carters and they were just as nice only had a son and daughter. The son was three years older than Ava and liked to tease her, the daughter was younger than Alan and liked to play with him. One day it happened, the son – Andrew – said something that made Ava snap and she twisted his arm behind his back to hard it broke his arm – spiral fracture – caused by twisted someone's arm too hard for too long. He was taken to the hospital to get it set and Ava called Lindsay, they had only been with the Andrews for a month and then the Carter's for a week. It wasn't Ava's fault that the children were cruel. She was defending herself and her brother just like she did in every other house when she needed to. So that is why they were taken away by Lindsay again.

* * *

"It's hopeless, Lindsay. This is the second family that hasn't been the right fit for us. Why don't we just go straight to the source? Why don't we ask to be put with the Tracys?" Ava said.

"The Tracys?" Lindsay blinked.

"Why not?" Ava asked.

"Uh, I'll have to make a few calls. Pull a few strings maybe I can get you there." Lindsay turned away dialling on her cell already.

"Ava? Who are the Tracys?" Alan asked, he'd shot up three inches but he was still kind of scrawny. Only coming up to her hips. He'd always been kind of small and short for his age allowing Ava to pick him up for many years, and she may still when he'd scared.

"Well, see that building over there?" Ava pointed at a tall sky scraper with a large TI stamped on the side of it.

"Yeah?" Alan nodded.

"Mr Jeff Tracy owns that building. He is the boss in charge of a business called Tracy Industries." Ava said.

Alan lit up, "Like Stark Industries? Is Mr Tracy like Ironman?" He'd just started on Marvel comics.

"Sort of." Ava laughed.

* * *

"Mr Tracy she has directly requested you. The last two families have not worked out. Alan is either teased or neglected or Avalon gets into fights with her foster sisters or brothers. She landed one of the boys – who was older than her – in hospital with a spiral fracture in his arm. I'm worried about them and now she's directly requested you." Lindsay said. She heard Jeff cover a chuckle with a cough.

"We'll take them on Lindsay. I'll send out Hiram Hackenbacker in Tracy One to get them. He'll look after them and from what you've said I'm sure Avalon can make sure Alan is fine during the flight." Jeff said, quietly he was proud of Ava for standing up for her brother. Whether she was his or not she had spunk and that would go far with Scott for sure. Girls who could stand up for themselves always went a long way with his eldest. Not that Scott disliked defending them – but girls who had no backbone annoyed Scott. Luckily the girls he mixed with now had as much backbone and balls as any male on campus.  
Jeff just hoped that these two kids would get on with his own. He hoped Virgil – in particular – would be welcoming. He'd been icy ever since. And for the 35-year-old newly-widowed father it was hard to see his 9-year-old son so closed off and detached from everything that used to bring him joy. It had never worked out trying to get him to paint or play something new on the piano only recently had he begun to do such things again – but now it was like he did it out of necessity not because he wanted to. He hardly laughed anymore – on occasion he'd smile. There was one day when he didn't.

His birthday.

He never smiled on the 15th of August. Never. So it would up to Jeff and Scott to see if these kids were who they desperately hoped they were. If they weren't it'd just make Virgil's pain all the more deep. He already hated the idea of the foundation, Jeff knew he wouldn't take this news well.

* * *

Avalon sat with her brother in the backseat of the car as Lindsay waited for the jet to land. It taxied in the sit about 100 yard behind them, Ava turned and looked out the window, Lindsay beckoned to her; it was time to get out.

"Come on Buttercup. Out we get." Ava said helping Alan out of his seat belt and then got out.

"Hello, you must be Mr Hackenbacker." Lindsay said.

"T-t-that's me." Lindsay seemed surprised at his stutter.

"I'm Lindsay Anderson. And this is Avalon and Alan Shepard. They are going to Mr Tracy's Island I believe." At this Alan brightened up immediately.

"An _Island_! Cool!" He breathed.

"Mr Tracy, is very e-e-ex-anxious to meet you both." Mr Hackenbacker said.

"We're just as excited, right Al?" The child nodded so hard, Ava wondered if his head would fall off.

"Let's get you loaded then," Lindsay said, "then I can leave you with Mr Hackenbacker and you'll be on your way." Ava nodded and helped Lindsay and Hiram loaded their bags onto the plane. Alan insisted his comic books and sketchbooks remained with him. Ava relented and let him take them onto the plane with him. Once it was loaded they said a sightly tearful goodbye to Lindsay as both Lindsay and Ava were sure this would be the right fit.

* * *

"Allie? Alan? Wake up. We're here." Ava gently shook her brother awake. He blinked open his eyes and yawned widely.

"Where are we?" He asked sleep still clinging to his voice.

"Tracy Island kiddo. This is where we're going to be for a while." _Hopefully forever_. Alan sat up and looked out the window and the smile that lit up his face was the brightest Ava had ever seen. He was happy, really happy.

"W-w-w-welcome to Tracy I-i-i-island." Mr Hackenbacker said as he helped them out of the plane.

"Well this feels like as if I've stepped into a travel brochure." Ava said drily. In all honesty since she remembered her father mentioning it to their mother, although Lucille was against it – but when she died, Jeff went ahead and bought it, not out of spite but more for the fact that when it happened he got an idea and even if his sons thought it was hair-brained and absolutely crazy – he needed an Island for it to come to fruition. And it was…slowly. He needed his sons a bit more grown up but it would work. He knew it would.

* * *

_**Excerpt from Chpt 5 – Mr Tracy**_

_A distant memory flashed through Ava's mind, a memory she had long hidden and repressed for the pain it caused after being taken. It was of a little girl, no more than 3, she was sitting atop her father's shoulders, her arms out as if she were flying.  
_"_How high am I Daddy?" She giggled, her father – who had hold on her ankles – chuckled.  
_"_50,000ft Avie," He replied, there were other children, four others. The youngest, no older than 3 months, was nestled in a woman's arms. Then the other boy the same age as the girl, he was getting a piggyback ride on his eldest brother's back, the taller boy 7 years old, and the one with blonde hair only 5, he strode beside his father.  
_"_Careful Avie!" He said, "Hold her tight Daddy!"  
_"_I've got her Johnny, she won't fall. Scotty? How's Virgie going?" The father turned to glance at his eldest.  
_"_He's ok Daddy. He's tired though. He'll be like Gordy soon!" The oldest boy said. The child nestled against made a noise of denial.  
_"_I'm not a baby!" He argued, it was meant to sound angry but in the 3-year-old voice it didn't._  
(Just in case any of you are wondering - this is obviously set BEFORE Alan was born, Gordon is the 3-month-old)


	5. Mr Tracy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Thunderbirds. All things recognisable belongs to Gerry Anderson.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** This is based on an idea that I got from reading 'No More Looking' and I loved it so much it gave me an idea. This story is not the same. It is different. The base is the same but different.

_**AGES: Scott –**_**19; **_**John –**_** 17; **_**Virgil and Ava –**_** 15; **_**Gordon –**_** 12; **_**Alan – **_** 8**

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_** – Mr Tracy**

"Miss Shepard, welcome to Tracy Island." Jeff said as he stood to welcome the children into his office.

"Thank-you, Mr Tracy. And please call me Ava." She smiled, "this is Alan my brother." Jeff glanced at the child and did a double take. It was like looking at the child male form of his late wife.

"Well welcome Alan. We have a room set up for both of you. My sons are working on setting up a separate room for you Ava. It will be next door to Alan's and on your other side will be my eldest, Scott's room." Jeff motioned to the tall brown-haired male in the doorway. He gave both children a smile and even winked at Alan causing the child to giggle. Ava gave him a small warm smile in return. One that hadn't been seen in the house for a long time.

"Scott do you mind rounding up you brothers? We'll do all the introductions at once." The boy nodded and disappeared they heard him thump his fist on one door a few minutes later.

"I don't care!" they heard him say, "we have company and you're at least going to say hello and introduce yourself!" There was a beat of silence, "I'm sick and tired of your shit Virgil! Get your ass out here before I drag it out!" Then two boys appeared in the doorway, one blonde the other with red hair.

"Hey. I'm John." The blonde one said stepping in and shaking Ava hand.

"Ava, this is Alan." She said.

"Hi! I'm Gordon! But you can call me Gordy!"

"Well hello Gordy, you're full of energy today!" Ava laughed, kids were her speciality, "My name is Ava, and this is Alan, he prefers Allie or Al." That made Jeff's heart skip, his little boy always got Allie.

"Uh, Dad?" Scott's voice sounded a little strained, "I'm sorry for the circumstances, Ava and Alan but this one." He appeared to be dragging something, when he reached the door John joined him and they basically tossed a body into the room.

"This is Virgil. He's being difficult."

"Oh, that time of the month then?" Ava commented sending not just Scott, but John, Jeff and Gordy into fits of giggled. Virgil glared at her.

"Avalon I assume?" Her name was said venom.

"Ava if you must. Or Miss Shepard if you like. What should I call you? Asshole?" Ava asked crossing her arms.

"Virgil Tracy." He replied.

"Fine, _Virgil Tracy_, what exactly is your problem?" His name was spat out with equal amounts if not more venom.

"My problem? Is that my sister and my little brother disappeared 6 years ago and they never found them! Now my _father_ it seems is trying to replace them with street rats!" Alan hid behind Ava's legs he was terrified of this newcomer.

"VIRGIL GRISSOM TRACY!" The room fell deathly silent, "I will _never_, _ever_ try to replace your sister or your brother, they were my children. Ava and Alan are here to stay with us for a while and they are not replacing your siblings, be nice Virgil, I mean it. Dismissed." Virgil didn't even say thank-you he just turned and walked out of the room. As soon as he left, Ava turned and scooped up a now sobbing Alan into her arms.

"It's ok Buttercup, he's gone now." She soothed in his ear.

"Why was he so angry?" Alan sobbed.

"Sometimes people get angry at change, Bug. But you and I are going to make him accept it. Ok? Is there anyone else we need to meet Mr Tracy? Alan will be tiring soon, it was big day." Ava said.

"Sure, uh John? Could you take Ava and Alan to meet Grandma please? Kyrano and Tintin as well, they can meet Fermat at dinner time." John nodded, and held out a hand to Ava to lead the way.

"Virgil's colder the usual. I didn't expect him to be like that." Scott said.

"Nor did I. Dismissed." Jeff said.

* * *

It would take days for Virgil to settle into the idea of having two extras, he refused to help with setting up Ava's room, but he did sneak a peek when he walked past it on his way to lunch after his brothers had already left for the midday meal. It was set up like his room. Minus the mini grand in the corner. Her window was hung with violet drapes, her bed had a pale blue duvet and her desk sat against the wall. The walls had been painted – by Scott – in a pale blueish-green colour. If Virgil remembered correctly turquoise had been his sister's favourite colour when she was little. So it fitted.  
He knew he should be nicer but it was hard when they were so intent of these two kids being the missing ones. He thought about the little boy who was in the office that hid behind the girl's legs when Virgil got angry. He sure seemed like his brother. He looked a whole like their mother. Blonde hair, blue eyes…Virgil was willing to bet that he had her charming smile too. But the girl. Avalon. He knew his sister had that name and how common was it? Not very. Maybe she was, maybe she wasn't. He was just hurt that his father went ahead and brought them to the Island without first talking it over with John, him and Gordon. Did they not get a say?  
He had one memory. Just one. They were racing across the lawn towards the shed that housed their bikes. He was slightly taller at the time and faster. She urged him to slow down but he ignored her. He knew better. He was older by 12 minutes and he was smarter. Stronger. Faster. Generally better. Now Virgil realized that really he had been arrogant and selfish. He shook his head, no she wasn't his sister. And Alan wasn't his brother.

* * *

Ava was sitting on one of the sun-lounges catching some sun rays and she loved it. Her skin was slowly turning brown. She had met Tintin and Fermat who were around Alan's age. He made friends which was good. He'd never had many friends. Ava was always better at that.

"Hey Ava! Watch this!" Alan cried from the pool Scott had Alan on his shoulders. Ava smiled but suddenly a distant memory flashed through Ava's mind, a memory she had long hidden and repressed for the pain it caused after being taken. It was of a little girl, no more than 3, she was sitting atop her father's shoulders, her arms out as if she were flying.

"_How high am I Daddy?" She giggled, her father – who had hold on her ankles – chuckled._

"_50,000ft Avie," He replied, there was other children four others. The youngest no older than 3 months was nestled in a woman's arms. Then the other boy the same age as the girl, he was getting a piggyback ride on his eldest brother's back, the taller boy 7 years old, and the one with blonde hair only 5, he strode beside his father._

"_Careful Avie!" He said, "Hold her tight Daddy!"_

"_I've got her Johnny, she won't fall. Scotty? How's Virgie going?" The father turned to glance at his eldest._

"_He's ok Daddy. He's tired though. He'll be like Gordy soon!" The oldest boy said. The child nestled against his back made a noise of denial._

"_I'm not a baby!" He argued, it was meant to sound angry but in the 3-year-old voice it didn't._

"Ava? Are you watching?" Alan cried once more and Ava nodded.

"I'm watching Alan." She assured him, Scott flipped the little boys backwards off his shoulders Alan giggling the entire time. At least he was having fun and Ava was so happy that Mr Tracy had accepted them. It was really a perfect place and Ava was sure this would work out now.

* * *

_**Excerpt from Chapter 6 – Family**_

"_Can you help me?" The look in Gordon's eyes made Ava's heart ache. She took the worksheet from him. Homework over the holidays sucked. She was lucky it was summer. Gordon was 12 and he'd only just started getting homework for his holidays. She'd gladly help her younger brothers – Virgil included – with their homework. With the wide brown eyes on her, she worked through it with the 12-year-old. He gave her a bright smile when they'd finished. She was started to fit right in. And she honestly hoped she would start to with Virgil as well. He was still being icy. So maybe it was time to break the ice. Starting with breakfast._


	6. Family

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Thunderbirds. All things recognisable belongs to Gerry Anderson.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** This is based on an idea that I got from reading 'Never Stop Looking' and 'Not Looking Back' I loved it so much it gave me an idea. This story is not the same. It is different. The base is the same but different.

_**AGES: Scott - 20**_**; **_**John –**_** 17; **_**Virgil and Ava –**_** 15; **_**Gordon –**_** 12; **_**Alan – **_** 9**

* * *

_**Chapter Six – **_**Family**

Saturday and there was nothing on TV that was worth the 15-year-old's time really. Except some corny cartoon from eons ago. Ava settled in to watch it just to pass the time until she was called for lunch. She's interrupted by someone tapping her on the shoulder.

"Gordy? What's up?" She asked turning to look at him.

"Can you help me?" He asked. The look in Gordon's eyes made Ava's heart ache. She took the worksheet from him. It was fairly simple but if he needed help she'd provide it. Homework over the holidays sucked. She was lucky it was summer. Gordon was 12 and he'd only just started getting homework for his holidays. She'd gladly help her younger brothers – Virgil included – with their homework. With the wide brown eyes on her, she worked through it with the 12-year-old. He gave her a bright smile when they'd finished.

"Thanks Ava!" He shouted over his shoulder as he left. She was started to fit right in. And she honestly hoped she would start to with Virgil as well. He was still being icy. It hurt, because she knew she was right at home and Alan too, they'd made it home finally. So why the hate? Well maybe it was time to break the ice. Starting with breakfast.

* * *

When Alan woke the next morning he frowned noticing that Ava's bed looked up slept in and her pyjamas were folding neatly ready for that night. But Alan remembers Ava tucking him in before getting into bed herself. She always read for a while then turned her light out and went to sleep. But it looked like she hadn't been to bed at all. A knock at the door shook the child out of his thoughts.

"Alan? Are you awake?" John's head appeared around the door. The teenager was dressed for the day in jeans and _Star Trek_ T-shirt. He smiled when he saw the child awake.

"Hey Kiddo. Ready for breakfast?" John asked as he came in swinging the child up onto his back.

"Morning Johnny." Alan replied, he'd only just got used to using their names – after all Ava and him had only been there about four days. But he was loving the island and 12-year-old Gordon had promised to give him some swimming lessons.

"Where's Ava?"

"You know…I think she's in the kitchen, making breakfast." John hitched Alan higher on his back and took the child downstairs. Laughter from the kitchen made Alan asked John to walk faster and soon enough a trio of teens came into view. Scott and Gordon sat at the breakfast bar talking to Ava.

"Well good morning sleepy head! I'm sorry I didn't wake you Al. But I thought I'd let you sleep a while longer."

"I can't believe you remember!" Scott had accepted Avalon as his sister when she correctly named the way each Tracy enjoyed their eggs. Of which she was cooking this morning for breakfast.

"Yep. You want chives and parmesan cheese on your omelette John?" The blonde perked up.

"Oh Yeah please!" He said. The trio of Tracy's and Alan all sat themselves at the table. Scott's poached eggs were made first, than John's omelette, Gordon's soft boiled egg – complete with toasts soldiers – and Alan's French toast was being served just as Virgil and Jeff came down. Scott looked up at Ava who grinned at him. When Jeff and Virgil sat down and glass of orange juice and a coffee landed on the table before Jeff was handed the paper.

"Eggs for breakfast?" She asked. Jeff nodded as did Virgil.

"So I like mine-" Ava cut Jeff off.

"Sunny-side up, Dad. I know." She smiled.

"And I like mine-" Virgil began but he got cut off by Ava as well.

"Scrambled. I remember Virgil." She nodded at his startled expression. Virgil head spun hearing the words 'Dad' and 'I remember'. There was still one element of his Ava missing though. Scott finished his breakfast and as he put his plate in the sink – already full of soapy water he ducked his head and whispered in Ava's ear that:

"Maybe you should use Virg, instead of Virgil, you never used his full name. Never." Ava remembered that now.

"_Virg! Wait for me!" Avalon called to her twin as she hurried to catch up._

"_You'll never catch up Avie! Give up!" Virgil sneered. He was going through his 'horrible' phase._

"_You're so mean Virg. I hate you!" She sulked and sat down on the ground pulling her knees up to her chest and starting to cry. Virgil – though in his mean phase, always needed to comfort his sister when she was sad. It was just something he could do. Even if h caused her tears._

"_Aw, I'm sorry Avie. I didn't mean it. Come on. I'll walk now ok?" She raised her head to glare at him._

"_No, you're so mean Virg! I'm mad at you." She mumbled._

"_I'm sorry Avie. Come on. Let's go and play a video game or something. We don't have to go down to the beach." Virgil said._

"_We don't?" She asked her hazel eyes locking with his brown ones. One of the things that set them apart. Their eyes were similar but not the same._

"_I changed my mind. Come on. Let's go home." He said helping her up and pulling her into a hug to help settle he tears. It was just something he could do._

"Got it." Ava said as she finished Jeff's sunny-side up eggs. And she gave them to Scott asking him to hand them over while she worked on Virgil's.

* * *

Even Virgil had to admit the eggs were cooked well. Better than Grandma's watery ones. These were perfect. Ava sat in the lounge reading over an essay Gordon had to write for his seventh grade class. About him and his family. They started off easy. But Ava was having trouble reading Gordon's essay because of the tears clouding her eyes.

_My big sister, Avalon, and my baby brother, Alan, have only just come home. They were kidnapped when Alan was just a baby. We're really happy they're home and I love spending time with them while I'm at home! Alan and I get along really well and Ava loves to tickle me when I'm upset._

"I need to add a bit in about your cooking too! They were the best eggs ever!" Gordon said as he hoped up beside her, "why are you sad?"

"Oh I'm not sad Gordy-bean. I'm just really flattered by your essay. It's really good." Ava said pulling Gordy to her to hug him.

"You think so?" He asked, wide brown eyes on her again, she nodded.

"Yeah," she said wiping away her tears, "I mean it." Gordon smile and then tore up to his room, he said he was going to put it away right now to it was ready to go to school with him in three weeks' time.

* * *

**MercurialDestiny: You're right the name was wrong. The Author is Sad-Blue-Eyed-Angel 2010. So it's her fics that inspired this fic. Thanks for your review!**

_**A/N: In case anyone notices, Scott, John and Alan have all aged a year – I skip over the birthdays except Virgil and Ava's. Watch out for that.**_

_**Excerpt From Chapter 7 – I'm All He Had**_

_It's always been the two of them. Ava and Alan. But now there was Scott, John, Virgil, Ava, Gordon and Alan. Alan didn't need Ava as much anymore. She had been moved to her new room, between Virgil and Gordon, and Ava had spent the day showing Alan that the rooms were ordered oldest to youngest._

"_See, this is your room, that's Gordon's, this one is mine, and then Virgil's is next to it. Then John's and finally this is Scott's room. Daddy's is down the hall a bit further. So you don't always have to come to me when you have bad dream ok? You can go to Gordy, or Virg, maybe John or Scott."_

"_But if I want to go to you?"_

"_Look out for her name, Sprout." Virgil said appearing at Ava's elbow, "Come take a look." Jeff had allowed Virgil to make plaques. Each with their names on it. The sitting next to Ava's door was a plaque painted turquoise with pink letters on it spelling out 'AVIE'. Virgil held one out to Alan and it was painted Blue with red letters 'ALAN' stood out on it. As they walked down to put it on the wall, they spotted one at Gordon's door that was a deep sea green with fish around it – Virgil had put in extra work Gordon's name was spelt on the Fish. _


	7. I'm All He Had

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Thunderbirds. All things recognisable belongs to Gerry Anderson.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2nd A/N:** This is based on an idea that I got from reading 'Never Stop Looking' and I loved it so much it gave me an idea. This story is not the same. It is different. The base is the same but different.

**AGES:**_** Scott –20; John – 17; Virgil and Ava – 15; Gordon – 12; Alan – 9**_

* * *

**Chapter Seven – _I'm All He Had_**

It's always been the two of them. Ava and Alan. But now there was Scott, John, Virgil, Ava, Gordon and Alan. Alan didn't need Ava as much anymore. She had been moved to her new room, between Virgil and Gordon, and Ava had spent the day showing Alan that the rooms were ordered oldest to youngest.

"See, this is your room, Gordy is next to you, then my room, then Virgie's room, then Johnny's, and finally Scotty's. Daddy's is down the hall a bit further. So you don't always have to come to me when you have bad dream ok? You can go to Gordy, or Virgie, maybe Johnny or Scotty." Ava said.

"But if I want to go to you?" Alan asked, his big blue eyes becoming wide and frightened, maybe he'd never be able to find her.

"Look out for her name, Sprout." Virgil said appearing at Ava's elbow, "Come take a look." Jeff had allowed Virgil to make plaques. Each with their names on it. There sitting next to Ava's door was a plaque painted turquoise with pink letters on it spelling out 'AVIE', the colours clashed horribly but it stood out. Virgil held one out to Alan and it was painted dark Blue with red letters 'ALAN' stood out on it. As they walked down to put it on the wall, they spotted one at Gordon's door that was a deep sea green with fish around it – Virgil had put in extra work Gordon's name was spelt on the Fish.

What Ava had said about Alan not going to her came to fruition that night. Alan woke in a cold sweat, the terrors from the car crash had woken him almost every night, but tonight had been different. Tonight his dream had made him feel like he was alone;  
He had seen the fire at the house and he had seen Ava die.  
He had seen Gordon drown (although he knew it was highly unlikely).  
Virgil had been booed at a piano recital and hadn't taken the hate so well.  
John had been sucked into the vacuum that is space and last the 90 seconds they say it takes  
And Scott.  
Scotty had been shot out of the sky.  
Alan had seen his siblings die. For a 9-year-old it wasn't the easiest thing to see. He got out of bed clutching him stuffed bear and as he stood in the hall he tried to decide which sibling to go to. Deciding quickly he walked up the hall and pushed open the door. Soft snore met his ears. He didn't know how well his brother slept but he knew that if he woke him up, he might be angry. So instead Alan walked around to the empty side and climbed in. He snuggled close to the warm body. The occupant of the bed though not waking up, turning to better accommodate and offer the small shivering body comfort.

* * *

In the morning Ava found Alan's room empty and as she found out, none of her brothers had seen him – except one. Virgil. She pushed open Virgil's door and smiled at the sight. Virgil may be a heavy sleeper but he had turned onto his side that he hardly ever slept on and was cuddling a small bundle who was also sleeping peacefully. She pulled the door shut softly and smiled at the others.

"I think we have found out that Alan is comfortable going to you guys as much as me." Ava said.

Alan and Virgil emerged at about 11:30am, not too much outside the time that Virgil usually emerged, Alan was clinging to Virgil's back. Both had shower damp hair and Virgil grinned at Ava as Alan slid from his back.

"You showered with Virg did you Al?" Ava asked, he nodded.

"He let me shower with him." Alan said.

"Alan showered first and once I had him dressed he waited until I was done." Virgil corrected. Ava smiled, putting her hands on her hips she turned her gaze back to her baby brother.

"Well, Buttercup – how do pancakes for breakfast sound?" Ava had only cooked them breakfast a few times, but they were yet to taste her pancakes.

"YEAH! Blueberry and Chocolate!" Alan cheered.

"One or the other Alan Shepard Tracy. Not both." Ava warned. Alan turned to his brothers. His eyes begging them to help him choose.

"I don't know which one to choose." He whined. Virgil smirked and winked at Alan.

"Well, Ava," He began, "we all know that John is addicted to chocolate."

"But Gordon can't eat anything that has dairy in it, he's lactose intolerant." Scott added.

"And Virg is allergic to blueberries." Gordon said.

"And Scott – well he eats anything!" John smiled. Ava sighed.

"You just can't make anything easy for me can you?" She shook her head and tuned back to her mixing bowl that already had the mixture in it for the pancakes.

"Looks like you get your wish Buttercup. Blueberry and Chocolate it is." She said.

* * *

Jeff called Ava to his office later that day to talk to her about something. He hadn't said what it was but she followed his instructions. Alan was outside learning to swim with Scott and Gordon – Gordon of course knew how to swim but Scott was teaching him some finer points.

"Ava," Jeff said sitting on his office chair, Ava pushed the door behind her closed.

"Dad." He looked up and smiled. He hadn't her call him that in a long time.

"You are so grown up."

"It tends to happen. Even if I wasn't looked after as well as I could have been – I have grown, I can read and write and cook some mean pancakes to boot." She said, Jeff chuckled.

"So I heard. Blueberry and chocolate chip?" Jeff asked, Ava shrugged.

"Well, Allie couldn't decide, Gordy's lactose intolerant, Virg is allergic to blueberries, and Johnny loves chocolate. I had to satisfy all tastes." She smiled.

"What about Scott?" Jeff asked.

"Scotty eats anything. He'll miss them when he goes off to Norwich." She said.

Jeff Frowned, "Norwich?"

"Yeah, the military college. Before he goes to Laughlin or Holloman." Ava said.

"How do you know this?" The frown deepened.

"He told me." Ava said, "Don't yell at me."

"No, I'm not going to yell at you. Why would I?" He looked confused as she shied away from him.

"Cause I've made you angry." She whimpered.

"No. No I'm not going to yell at you, Avie." Jeff got up and came round his desk and pulled Avalon into his arms. She was terrified he was going to yell at her. What had happened to make her so scared of someone yelling at her?

* * *

**Excerpt From Chapter 8 – Virgil's Smile**

_"She is your sister! Your twin sister! Why don't you trust her?" Scott snapped._

_"I do trust her." Virgil said._

_"Prove it!" His brother snarled._

_"Why should I? Why don't you take my word for it! I'm 16! You shouldn't interrogate me like this Scott!" Virgil growled, he was getting irritated. Ava was his sister, he believed that, but he hadn't said he did, nor had he shown any type of proof in his actions. Only when he painted her name plaque for her room, which of course read 'AVIE' showed that he believed._

_"Have you tasted her waffles?" Scott asked._

_"No." Virgil shook his head. He hadn't been ready in time that morning._

_"They're like Mom used to make." Scott said._

_"Like Mom did? Avie was the only one who ever learnt how to make them."_

_"Exactly." Scott said, "Before I leave for Norwich, I want to hear you call her Avie and I want to see you hugging her. Because she needs it, and she's terrified when someone is angry. It terrifies her that someone might yell at her." Virgil frowned, Avie had never been scared like that when she was younger. Never. So why now?_


	8. Virgil's Smile

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Thunderbirds. All things recognisable belongs to Gerry Anderson.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** This is based on an idea that I got from reading 'Never Stop Looking' and I loved it so much it gave me an idea. This story is not the same. It is different. The base is the same but different.

_**AGES: Scott –20**_**; **_**John –**_** 17; **_**Virgil and Ava –**_** 16; **_**Gordon –**_** 12; **_**Alan – **_** 9**

* * *

_This one I'm hoping it longer than the others. Lots of things happen._

_**Chapter Eight**_** – Virgil's Smile**

Scott walked out of his room to the smell of something achingly familiar but he hadn't smelt in years, John and Gordon joined him.

"Do you smell that?" Gordon asked. Scott nodded.

"Yeah. Smells like," John's cut him off.

"Mom." The eldest nodded.

"But Grandma doesn't cook those anymore." Gordon pointed out.

"No. But there's one person who was always with Mom when she made them." John reminded him.

"Avie." Scott whispered. The three started to make their way down to the kitchen, when they heard the giggling laughter they knew Alan was with her. Waffles. And it reminded them painfully of their mother, but somehow it didn't really matter because at least they had Ava and Alan back.

"Hey Sis!" Gordon said cheerily as he bounded into the kitchen. Avalon bent to hug him and ruffled his hair.

"Hey there Gordy-Bean! Full of energy this morning are we?" She said turning back to the waffle batter she had ready to use.

"You making waffles Avie?" Scott asked.

"Mom's waffles. Alan's never had them and I know you guys miss her. So I made a couple for Alan just so the smell would get you down here. How many?" She asked, spooning the batter into the waffle maker.

"Depends on how many you make and when Virg gets down here." John said with a grin.

"If he's late I'm not making more." Ava said with all seriousness.

* * *

Virgil didn't hate his sister. At least he'd accepted it now. School was less than 2 months away and as he started to pack his suitcase with the things he needed, he thought about Ava. Would she be going to his school and be in his class? Or would Dad send her to an all-girl school? Virgil didn't know if he could handle being separated from her when he'd now just got her back. If Avie and Alan hadn't been taken it wouldn't bother him so much. But since he hadn't seen then for 7 years it hurt. Hopefully they'd be going to the same school. He knew his father would see it the same way he did. He knew Virgil had missed his sister something chronic.

He heard laughter outside his room. It sounded like Scott and Avie were sharing a joke. Virgil wished he could share a joke with Avie as well but he was scared that she'd not call him by the nickname she'd gifted him when they were just 5 years old. She'd always called him Virg or Virgie. But there was one nickname she'd always called him. In fact they gave all their brother nicknames and each was unique to the brother.

Scott was Avie's 'Flyboy' but he was Virgil's 'Air Force One'

John was 'Star' to Avie and to Virgil 'Apollo'

Virgil had always called Gordon 'Jelly-bean' but to Avie he was 'Gordy-Bean'

Virgil had gifted Alan the same nickname as Gordon and he had heard Avie called Alan more than once 'Buttercup'. He didn't know why, but he might just have to ask.

To each other, it was simpler, she was his 'Baby Girl' and he had always been her 'Ace'. But now he was just Virg or Virgie. And he hated it.

* * *

"She is your sister! Your twin sister! Why don't you trust her?" Scott snapped.

"I do trust her." Virgil said.

"Prove it!" His brother snarled.

"Why should I? Why don't you take my word for it! I'm 15! You shouldn't interrogate me like this Scott!" Virgil growled, he was getting irritated. Ava was his sister, he believed that, but he hadn't said he did, nor had he shown any type of proof in his actions. Only when he painted her name plaque for her room, which of course read 'AVIE' showed that he believed.

"Have you tasted her waffles?" Scott asked.

"No." Virgil shook his head. He hadn't been ready in time that morning.

"They're like Mom used to make." Scott said.

"Like Mom did? Avie was the only one who ever learnt how to make them." Virgil said.

"Exactly." Scott said, "Before I leave for Norwich, I want to hear you call her Avie and I want to see you hugging her. Because she needs it, and she's terrified when someone is angry. It terrifies her that someone might yell at her." Virgil frowned, Avie had never been scared like that when she was younger. Never. So why now? He looked up as footsteps sounded on the stairs, it was Alan. Seeing Virgil he ran to his brother, who let Alan jump onto his back.

"Hey Jelly-bean. Can I ask you something?" Virgil asked, using a nickname he had for both his younger brothers.

"Sure." Alan said.

"Why is Avie so terrified of someone yelling at her?" He asked, letting the 9-year-old slide from his back.

"Our first family, Avie was beaten if she did something wrong, or made him angry. He'd yell and hit her. She had lots of bruises. She even broke her arm once." Alan said.

"Ok. No yelling around Avie. Got it." Virgil muttered.

"She has attacks if you yell." Alan said.

"Like panic attacks?" Virgil asked, they could be serious.

"Yeah." The tween-nodded. Virgil thanked his brother, then went in search of his sister. He had to talk to her.

* * *

"Ava?" The teenager looked up and smiled at the chestnut haired male who seemed nervous about talking to her. He attempted to scuff the two of his shoes on the floor.

"Hey Virg." She said smiling, "what can I do for you?"

"Well, Scott mentioned that you have a fear of people yelling at you. But you didn't shy when I yelled at you when you first arrived." Virgil said.

Avalon nodded in agreement, "I was defending Alan. If it's directed just at me for no real reason or the fact that I've made someone angry ten yes I get scared. But if it's to defend my brothers then I do not get scared because it is for a greater purpose. But if it's just at me then yes I get scared." She admitted.

"Alan said Panic attacks." Virgil sounded wounded.

"On occasion, yes. Why do you ask?" She frowned.

"Well I was just thinking that it never happened when we were younger, when Dad would yell at you or Mom would, you'd never shy from it." He recalled.

"That again is probably because I was protecting Gordy or Alan, or maybe even you from trouble. But it's nothing I can't handle Virg. It's just a memory that I've had trouble getting over." Ava said.

"He used to hit you." Virgil said.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Abused you?" Ava nodded again.

"Yes." Virgil paused before he asked his next question.

"One more question, why didn't you ever mention it to anyone? Who you and Alan really were?" Virgil asked, "Why you never tried to come back to us?"

Avalon sighed and paused before she responded, she run the explanation to this particular question through her head so many times it had gotten old and sounded lame.

"Avie?" He promoted.

"Oh…I guess at 9 I figured that my father and brothers would come in a rescue us, like they did in my dreams. But after one year you never did. I gave up hoping. I settled into the life of a 'street rat' as you put it on day one. Alan and I survived in the foster system, but I don't think most kids do. Most girls in that system are troubled. Many commit suicide, either by overdose or by slitting their wrists." Ava said, slowly and carefully.

"How do you know that?" Virgil asked, but he guessed he already knew the answer. Ava sighed heavily and took off her watch and bracelets. Letting her brother see the insides of her wrists. Virgil took hold of her hands and held them out. Thin white scars stood out to him on her wrists.

"Why?" The wounded tone was back.

"At first it was to escape, to slip into a pain free abyss, but after about two months of it I realized that I wasn't just hurting myself by doing it. I was hurting Alan too. He would be the one that often found me and after a few times he knew to wrap my wrists up before calling for an ambulance or – in a particularly nice family – our mother. I knew I couldn't keep doing it if it was hurting him too. I just couldn't do it to him." Avalon said, suddenly she found herself wrapped in a pair of arms. Virgil was shaking as he hugged her, Ava wrapped her arms around her brother. He was shaking so that meant one of two things and after the conversation they'd had Ava was fairly sure he was trying not to and was already crying.

* * *

August 15th. Tuesday. Virgil and Avalon's 16th birthday. Scott and John had gotten up extra early and woken Alan. They hadn't bothered Gordon. They went down and Scott cooked some toast – lightly browned buttered hot – John pours a glass of Orange juice. Scott asked Alan to go out to the Garden and see if Grandma – who was also up – if she could help in pick a flower out. Alan came back inside with a pale yellow rose in his hand. All thorns removed. They then set off to Ava's room. Alan punched in the locking code and the door hissed open. Alan took a running start and jumped on Avie.

"Oomph!" She startled awake when the extra weight landed on her.

"Morning Avie! Happy Birthday!" Alan cried wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Good Morning Buttercup. Morning boys. Breakfast in bed is it? Does Virg get this too?" She asked. Scott shook his head.

"No. Today Virgil never left his room before now, maybe he will today." John said.

Once she was done she told Alan to take John to go and wake Virgil and she'd wake Gordon.

"Wakey, wakey Gordy-Bean." She said giving the child a shake, he groaned and rolled onto his stomach burying his face into his pillow.

"No," he moaned.

"Gordy? What's wrong, Little Bean?" Ava asked, Gordon rolled onto his back again and slowly sat up.

"I just don't feel well." He replied. Ava put her hand on his forehead and nearly jerked back if burned.

"Oh wow, Gordy, you're really warm. We're gonna have to get your temperature checked. Let's get you up to start with. Have shower. I'll change your sheets and all, change into fresh pyjamas. I'll get you some Orange juice and then I'll come back and stay with you ok?" She said.

"But it's your birthday." Gordon groaned.

"I haven't have birthdays as such since I was 8. I don't mind." She smiled. Ava went down stairs and poured a glass of Orange juice.

"Morning Avie." She looked up sharply.

"Oh Good Morning Dad." She said, "Sorry, Gordy's not feeling well so I'm gonna stay with him awhile."

"Virgil won't be happy." Jeff said, taking a sip from his coffee.

"I know…but I'll spend some time with him this afternoon. I'm sure he'll understand. He can always come and find me." Ava said. She remembered the conversation with Virgil the day before. How he'd said that he would have done anything to save her if he could have. It had been a very easy conversation to have despite the fact that the twins hadn't seen each other for 7 years. They talked about it for a long time – Avalon revealing everything, good and bad that had happened to her and Alan. Including the occasional sexual abuse at the hands of their older foster brothers. By the time Ava returned to Gordon's room the tween was in bed again his hair still damp from the shower and maybe some perspiration and he was breathing deeply through his mouth.

"You feel any better?" She asked.

"A bit. But I feel cold." Gordon replied sitting up slowly.

"That's your fever. I've dealt with Alan sick so I know. Just relax and drink this." Ava handed him the glass of juice, "I'll be right back. I'm just going to grab some stuff then I'll come back ok?" Gordon nodded. Ava ducked into Alan's room and grabbed some of the more 'grown up' books that he owned and then into her own for two of her books that she had been waiting to start – for when Gordon slept.

"Avie?" She paused as she made it to Gordon's door.

"Virg." She was a little surprised.

"What are you doing? It's our birthday." He sounded hurt.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but Gordy's sick. We'll hang out after lunch ok? I promise." She said.

"I've heard that before." He said sourly and retreated back to his room slamming the door. _Oh, well done Avalon! You've just ruined – again – the relationship with your twin! Bravo!_ That annoying little voice it sounded just like Scott's occasional condescending tone. Ava hated it.

* * *

Gordon was feeling much better by the time lunch came around. Scot came to relieve Ava and brought up some soup for Gordon to force down. Ava gave him a sympathetic smile and left. She felt sorry for Gordon because it had to be the 'smother-hen' that relieved her. Not John. Virgil was at the table when she made it down and almost made an excuse to leave when she came down.

"Sit down Virgil. You're not doing this again. Gordon is not well and your sister decided to keep him company and I'm sorry if that made you feel like she didn't care but sometimes when an instinct comes over us it's hard to ignore. And obviously this is Ava's sisterly instinct that says – one of her baby brothers is sick, she has to make sure he's ok." Jeff said.

"Yeah well, if she wants her presents they're in her room," He snapped, "but I'm not hungry anymore Dad. I'll be in my room." Virgil didn't ask to be excused this time he just got up and left. Ava sighed heavily and picked at the salad that was put in front of her.

"Avie?" She looked up into the blue eyes of her father.

"I think…I think I've broken his heart, Daddy. How do I fix it?" She asked.

"I'm not sure I'm the person to tell you that, Avie." Jeff said, she dropped her eyes back to the plate in front of her. She sighed once more announced that she wasn't hungry either, and she'd better go and see what she'd been given for her birthday. She missed the sympathetic looks she was sent by her brothers, as she escaped upstairs to the sanctuary that she had been given by a man she had always remanded as her hero and four boys that she had always loved if not seen in 7 years.

She opened her door with her unique code and froze as she saw her bed. On it were 15 (she counted) brightly wrapped presents. All of varying sizes and shapes. She stared at them for a while. Remembering that only a week ago, Scott and John her disappeared to the mainland with the cover of handing in their final applications for the Laughlin and Holloman Air Base (Scott) and NASA (John), but in fact now she knew they'd been buying her presents. Smiling to herself she set about opening them one at a time. She set the three front Virgil til last.  
She spotted one from Alan and opened it. A small box – which she knew immediately that Alan hadn't purchased but had asked one of the older ones to. It was a bracelet with her name engraved on it. It was gorgeous.

Gordon gave her a set of pink swim goggles and a framed copy of his first swim meet win. A newspaper had written in about the Junior World Championships.  
_Gordon Tracy youngest yet!_ It told about how 8-year-old Gordon Tracy had won the meet and set a new meet record.

Scott had given her a brand new stereo and a stack of CDs to play in it. Adele, One Direction, 5 Seconds of Summer, The Vamps and more boybands of the same design.

John had gifted her with books. His books on Space, and then some fiction books. Anthony Horowitz, Lauren Kate, Cassandra Clare, Amanda Hocking, Becca Fitzpatrick and several other fiction writers. It was amazing.

Now she turned to the last three gifts, her father didn't get her anything and they had discussed this after her episode in his office, she had told him that he had given her the best gift of all, he'd given her home back to her. She had her family again and that was all that mattered. But Virgil's gifts. Two were the same size and the other was small and slim. She tore that open first and nearly cried. It was a CD and Ava was willing to bet that it would be his piano music. Slipping it into her laptop she turned the sound up and listened to the tones of the piano that had always provided her with calm when she was younger. She slowly opened the other two.

A photo album filled with images of the family and the other another album. The first photo was of two babies, side by side, one swathed in blue the other in pink, their hands joined as if they knew the other was close by.  
Under it in swirling curly handwriting, unmistakably Virgil's' said, _August 17__th__ 12pm. Two Days old and already so close._

The next was a photo of them first day of school.  
_September 1__st__ 8am, off to school_ the caption read.

"The Tracy Twins couldn't be more different." A voice said as she turned the page, indeed this one was a copy of a yearbook photo of them when they were 8 years old, quite a few years skipped but the caption was exactly the words she'd heard. Looking up through blurry tears she came face to face with a smirking and almost sorry-looking Virgil.

"I am sorry Virg. You know what it's like when Gordy's sick." Ava said.

"Yeah. He's a grump. I've just seen Scott running scared and that barely happens." Virgil said, "But I still think you put this off."

"I didn't. Dad was right instinct kicked in." Ava defended.

"Not buying it. Sorry, Ava." Virgil said.

"Why don't you believe me, Virg? I'm you sister!" She snapped.

"You're not my sister!" He retorted.

"What?" She looked hurt and sounded wounded.

"You're…you're my twin. And that I believe _is_ true." He said with a smirked.

"Come here and give me some love you dolt! I love you and I missed you so much, Ace." She whispered, and although she could see his face she knew he was grinning.

"Oh I missed you too, more than you'll ever know, Baby Girl." He whispered and the same smile came to her face.

* * *

**Excerpt from Chapter 9 – Twinning**

"_Do you remember?" Ava asked, turning the photo so Virgil could see it. He smiled and nodded._

"_Yeah. You pulled me away from my piano to get some fresh air and John followed with the camera. You pulled me aside and told me to smile. It's one of my favourite photos of us." Virgil said._

"_What else do you remember?" She asked._

"_3__rd__ Grade. We were 8 years old. I'd just learnt to play the piano. It was the year before you were taken. I was marked as the next Johann Bach and you were the next Ginger Rogers. We didn't know who that was so we asked Grandma. She told us Ginger was a dancer. And she showed us a movie that had Ginger Rogers and Fred Astaire in it. Do you remember?" Virgil said._

_Ava smiled, "Yeah."_

"_It was in our 3__rd__ grade yearbook." He said, pulling it down from the shelf to show her._

"_The Tracy Twins couldn't be more different. Virgil the next Johann Bach and Avalon the next Ginger Rogers." Ava read from the photo of the two of them, they stood back to back looking over their shoulder at each other, scowling slightly. Virgil and Ava had their fair share of fights but never too serious – after all with twins cut one the other bleeds. Just how it was._


	9. Twinning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Thunderbirds. All things recognisable belongs to Gerry Anderson.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** This is based on an idea that I got from reading 'Never Stop Looking' and I loved it so much it gave me an idea. This story is not the same. It is different. The base is the same but different.

_**AGES: Scott –20**_**; **_**John –**_** 17; **_**Virgil and Avalon –**_** 16; **_**Gordon –**_** 12; **_**Alan – **_** 9**

* * *

_**Chapter Nine**_** – Twinning**

One week later found the twins sitting side-by-side in Virgil's bedroom looking over old yearbooks, Virgil told her what had happened to a few of their old friends, though he'd fallen out of contact with some after she left because they only hung around him because they had that small 'schoolboy crush' on Ava. Ava paused getting to a photo of the two of them. They stood side-by-side and she had her head turned to him. Virgil had a ridiculous grin on his face both looked relaxed.

"Do you remember?" Ava asked, turning the photo so Virgil could see it. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. You pulled me away from my piano to get some fresh air and John followed with the camera. You pulled me aside and told me to smile. It's one of my favourite photos of us." Virgil said.

"What else do you remember?" She asked.

"3rd Grade. We were 8 years old. I'd just learnt to play the piano. It was the year before you were taken. I was marked as the next Johann Bach and you were the next Ginger Rogers. We didn't know who that was so we asked Grandma. She told us Ginger was a dancer. And she showed us a movie that had Ginger Rogers and Fred Astaire in it. Do you remember?" Virgil said.

Ava smiled, "Yeah."

"It was in our 3rd grade yearbook." He said, pulling it down from the shelf to show her.

"The Tracy Twins couldn't be more different. Virgil the next Johann Bach and Avalon the next Ginger Rogers." Ava read from the photo of the two of them, they stood back to back looking over their shoulder at each other, scowling slightly. Virgil and Ava had their fair share of fights but never too serious – after all with twins cut one the other bleeds. Just how it was. Life was never supposed to be perfect, but for these two it was pretty close.

* * *

"Tanning again?" Ava opened one eye and grinned up at John who had to be bathed in sun cream before even setting foot outside.

"You're not gonna burn are you?" She teased from her position on her sun lounge. Stretched out and in her pale pink bikini – despite the scar on her tummy that no one asked about – she was slowly turning brown.

"No. I'm covered in enough sun cream to keep me creamy white for the rest of my natural life." John laughed as she indicated to the sun longue on her right for him to sit on.

"And you're unnatural life?" She asked.

"Don't be smart." He said.

"Can't help it. I'm related to Dad remember?" She said, closing her eyes again. John chuckled and sat down next to her.

"You haven't joined the boys in the poll yet, you've been here a while. If you don't mind me asking, why?" John said.

"Well…Uh…I never got swimming lessons. Even when we were in Kansas there was no water nearby so why did I need the lessons?" Ava replied not opening her eyes.

"Well Scott could teach you." He pointed out. Neither noticed Scott, Gordon and Alan clinging to their side of the pool and now Virgil joining them on the deck.

"No. 16th Foster family, pool in the backyard. Nearly drowned." She said.

"WHAT?" Scott spluttered shocking Ava into opening her eyes, she sat up and eyed each of her brothers.

"Yeah. Oldest boy – 16 at the time – pushed me in. Couldn't swim nearly drowned. Oldest girl was 17, she pulled me out. I was 10. Never set foot near a pool again. And Alan wonders why I never take him to the beach." She said, "It took me nearly 5 years before I got near a pool again and that was when we arrived here." Virgil sank down onto the longue to her left and stared at her.

"Is that how you got the…" He couldn't bring himself to say 'scar' so he left it open.

"No. That was in our…oh what number was it...19th or 20th I think. I was protecting Alan again. The 'father' was a drunk and he took drugs – I'm not even sure how they got in the foster system. But it might have been before he started on them. But anyway high and drunk he went into some kind of rage that had nothing to do with Alan or me. I put myself between Alan and him." Ava said.

"Richard." Alan cut in.

"What?" Ava asked.

"His name was Richard." Alan repeated.

"Right, anyway I was between them it was then that I noticed Richard had a knife. A switch blade from his back pocket. I told Alan to run and get my cell and dialled 911. He didn't know why until the sounds of our fight stopped. He came down and found me." Ava said.

"Cut open! Blood everywhere!" Alan pulled himself out of the pool and curled up against Virgil's side. Virgil held Alan close to his side. This was horrible what they went through.

"He asked for an ambulance and the police. He told the cops it was his foster father who did it. I was in hospital for a week. Three blood transfusions and 30 stitches later and I have this wonderful scar." Ava said running her fingers across it.

* * *

Virgil and Avalon were hardly apart after that story. Where ever Ava was Virgil was sure to be right behind her. He wasn't hovering he loved her more than anything and would spend as much time as he could with her. When Jeff said they'd be at the same school this year Virgil couldn't be happier. But he asked if they had some of the same classes together. They looked over their schedules when they received them. They had four out of 6 classes together.

"English, Math, Information Technology and Biology. I've got Music when you have Metal work and you have Drama when I have Art." Virgil said.

"Yeah, oh well four out of six isn't all bad. We just don't like all the same stuff." Ava said. Virgil was happy with that at least they had homeroom together as well. This was going to be an awesome school year.

* * *

**Excerpt from Chapter 10 – Finally Home**

"_It's almost like they never left now. They've settled in well. Virgil is smiling and laughing again, and Gordon is pranking more than ever. I'm just worried what it's going to be like when Dad makes these machines he'd talking about." Scott said, as he sunk down next to John on the couch. Scott left in two days for College and he wanted to spend it with his brothers- especially his Star-loving one.  
_"_I'm not too worried. A space station all to myself? And he's talking a sub for Gordon. Maybe one like those cargo ships for Virg? And the speedy one for you? I'm pretty sure we'll be happy." John said.  
_"_What about Al?" Scott cocked an eyebrow.  
_"_Well why not another space one? One that can take supplies up to me and help with any extra orbital missions?" John suggested.  
_"_Guess you're right. That would seem best. Since Alan loves the stars too and I heard him tell Ava he likes feeling weightless in the pool. He's the baby but somehow he'll always act like an adult…unless he _wants_ to be treated like a kid!" Scott said, both laughed.  
_"_True. But I heard Dad discussing names for it earlier. He says the whole thing will be International Rescue. But he's not calling the machines Rescue 1, 2, and 3, He wants a really cool name for them. One people will remember. I've been doing some reading, how does Thunderbird One grab you?" Scott's face lit up.  
_"_I like it. I really like it. Well done John I think you've found the name for Dad's ships." Scott said approvingly. _


	10. Finally Home

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Thunderbirds. All things recognisable belongs to Gerry Anderson.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** This is based on an idea that I got from reading 'Never Stop Looking' and I loved it so much it gave me an idea. This story is not the same. It is different. The base is the same but different.

_**AGES: Scott –20**_**; **_**John –**_** 18; **_**Virgil and Avalon –**_** 16; **_**Gordon –**_** 12; **_**Alan – **_** 9**

* * *

_**Chapter Ten –**_** Finally Home**

John sat in the lounge flicking channels on the TV, there was nothing on and he hated the fact that he was bored. For once he _wanted _school to start. For one it would get Alan's mind working again – the tiny kid had been having nightmares again. Although boarding school wasn't such a good idea for such a little kid – and with the fact he was younger than even Gordon not one of his brothers would be at school with him. He got a dorm room and he'd make heaps of friends – that's what Ava told him – but he wouldn't be able to crawl into bed with Virgil, or Scott or even Ava when he had a nightmare he'd have to calm himself down and tell himself it wasn't real.

"It's almost like they never left now. They've settled in well. Virgil is smiling and laughing again, and Gordon is pranking more than ever. I'm just worried what it's going to be like when Dad makes these machines he'd talking about." Scott said, as he sunk down next to John on the couch. Scott left in two days for College and he wanted to spend it with his brothers- especially his Star-loving one.

"I'm not too worried. A space station all to myself? And he's talking a sub for Gordon. Maybe one like those cargo ships for Virg? And the speedy one for you? I'm pretty sure we'll be happy." John said.

"What about Al?" Scott cocked an eyebrow.

"Well why not another space one? One that can take supplies up to me and help with any extra orbital missions?" John suggested.

"Guess you're right. That would seem best. Since Alan loves the stars too and I heard him tell Ava he likes feeling weightless in the pool. He's the baby but somehow he'll always act like an adult…unless he wants to be treated like a kid!" Scott said, both laughed.

"True. But I heard Dad discussing names for it earlier. He says the whole thing will be International Rescue. But he's not calling the machines Rescue 1, 2, and 3, He wants a really cool name for them. One people will remember. I've been doing some reading, how does Thunderbird One grab you?" Scott's face lit up.

"I like it. I really like it. Well done John I think you've found the name for Dad's ships." Scott said approvingly. John grinned.

* * *

"What do I do if I have a nightmare?" Alan asked as he came down the stairs on Virgil's back.

"I'm not sure Jelly-Bean. Ask Johnny, maybe he can help you out." Virgil said putting the nine-year-old down. Alan ran off to find John.

"He put your back out yet?" Scott laughed from the kitchen table. Virgil shook his head with a chuckle.

"No, I don't think so. I don't think he ever will. His still really tiny for 9. I mean when I was 9 I'm pretty sure I had hit at least 4'8", he's barely 4'2". And he's so skinny. Mind you though, Ava's short too." Virgil said.

"I think Grandma is trying to fatten him up on cookies." Scott said, lifting one from the plate in front of him.

"Oh well that will work." Virgil sighed, "If you stop eating them." Scott grinned and looked towards the longue as Alan's giggles sounded.

"Well at least they're having fun." He commented hearing John's booming laughter join in.

"I'll go and make sure they don't break anything." Virgil said grabbing a cookie and making his way into the longue area.

"Johnny! What can I do? If I have a nightmare at school?" Alan asked seriously as Virgil entered the longue. It was obvious now that Alan had been tickled by John first. Now the pair sat on the longue and Alan had just been released from John's tickling.

"Well, how about this. Whenever you have a nightmare – look out your window at the stars. And know that Scott, Virg, Ava, Gordo, Dad and I can all see the same stars. The same constellations. We all look at the same sky. Besides Gordon, Virgil and Ava are going to boarding school to, as am I. So when you feel homesick, talk to one of your teachers and maybe they can call our school and you can talk one of us, ok? You can always ask for help." John said gently patting Alan's back and hugging him tightly. It had been horrible to lose both Alan and Ava all those years ago, but it was wonderful to have them back.

* * *

"Alan's worried about being at school." Virgil told Ava as they strode across the asphalt yard towards the school building.

"Really? I would have thought he'd be excited." Ava said.

"I think it's because he's 9 and he's going to boarding school. It kind of scary, trust me, I know." Virgil said, Ava laughed.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I remember as well Virg. We were at boarding school since we were little. I mean I like Phillips Academy, but I think Milton would have been better. Then we all would've been together." She said, her voice taking on a saddening tone.

"Look I'm sure Alan will love Landmark Elementary. I did and so did Gordon." Virgil said.

"Yeah, maybe." Ava said.

"HEY! TRACY!" Both turned. Ava frowned, and then saw Virgil's expression. He wasn't smiling so this wasn't a friend. This boy was older than Virgil – maybe a year or two, but he was definitely not Virgil's favourite person.

"What do you want, Drew?" Virgil growled.

"Who's this? Your girlfriend?" Ava drew herself up to her full height still two inches shorter than Virgil but still fairly tall for her age.

"So what if I am?" She said, Virgil gripped her hand tighter, telling her not to bait him.

"You deserve a real man, Sexy. Not some scum of the earth. Quiet, little, perfect, virgin, Virgil." Drew drawled, he enjoyed teasing Virgil and the teenager had escaped with only tears as evidence of the hurt more then once.

"For your information I love Virgil. And I think he's about as real as any man can be. He's much more of a man than someone who picks on people younger than him. Next time you want to pick on someone, make sure you can match them. Then we'll see how well you can hold yourself. And my name isn't Sexy, its Ava. Come on Virgil." Ava started to pull Virgil away when Drew gripped her backpack and pulled her to stop, Virgil's hand slipped from hers and the force of her stop forced her to the ground. She grunted as she landed and looked up at Drew. Loathing was too nice of a word to use for her expression. Revulsion was a better word to use.  
Avalon was one fiery girl and Virgil was willing to bet that Drew wouldn't mess with her much after this. She got to her feet and turned to glare at Drew. He just smirked and winked at her. Virgil could only guess how repulsed his sister was now. Drew Dinkins was a junior and he adored to tease on the freshman and the sophomores. Virgil looked around and spotted a familiar mop of red hair not too far away, Gordon locked eyes with his brother and slowly made his way over, no too long after while Drew simply stood in front of a fuming Ava, John also made an appearance.

"Drew, leave her alone." John said, he was a senior and he wasn't to let his sister get into trouble on her first day.

"I think she digs me Tracy. Maybe I need to have some one-on-one time with her. What do you say, Sexy? Want me to rock your world?" Drew said. He winked at her again but before he could saw anything he was sprawled on the ground. He looked up at her, Ava was still on her follow through.

"Say it again. Say it again and I'll turn you into a Eunuch, with a blunt knife." Ava said, her brothers cringed. When Ava made a threat like she usually meant, it, although they were fairly certain she didn't intend to get anywhere near a man genitals until she was older.

* * *

Alan did suffer nightmares. He did feel homesick. He did ask to have his brothers called. He got to talk to Virgil. Privately of course. Virgil had been very patient with Alan.

"I'm scared Virgie." Alan sobbed.

"It's ok to be scared Jelly-Bean. Listen…do you have that CD I gave you?" Virgil asked.

"Yeah." Alan hiccupped.

"Do you have a player in your room?" Virgil asked.

"Yeah." Alan whimpered.

"Turn the volume down, so you can hear it but it won't disturb your roommates, and listen to it at night. It's got my music and Ava and I singing on it ok? Hopefully that will help." Virgil told him quietly, calmly.

"Ok…I love you Virgie." Alan said softly.

"I love you too Jelly-Bean." Virgil replied and told Alan he had to go but if he ever wanted to talk again, he'd listen.

"Is he ok?" Ava asked, as she and Virgil got their lunch one such day when Alan had called Virgil in the morning.

"I think it's taking a toll on him." Virgil said honestly. Ava chewed her lip and was quiet as they made their way to the table where all their friends were. They needed to do something where Alan didn't have to rely on the office staff letting him use the phone to call Virgil and Ava's school. Maybe they'd have something soon.

* * *

_**Okay the next chapter is the epilogue it will be the last one. And then it is all finished. I'm not giving an excerpt here, because I believe that it'll ruin it. And I intend to finish on a high note. But it might surprise you. I'm jumping to when IR is up and running. Around the time of Alan's life when the Movie happens. I think he's about 16 in the movie. So I'll be jumping forward a few years.**_


	11. Epligue - 7 Years Later

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Thunderbirds. All things recognisable belongs to Gerry Anderson.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** This is based on an idea that I got from reading 'Never Stop Looking' and I loved it so much it gave me an idea. This story is not the same. It is different. The base is the same but different.

_**AGES: Scott –27**_**; **_**John –**_** 25; **_**Virgil and Avalon –**_** 23; **_**Gordon –**_** 19; **_**Alan – **_** 16**

* * *

_**Epilogue – SEVEN YEARS LATER**_

To say that Alan hated school was a little bit of an understatement. After blowing up Phillips Academy's Chemistry lab BY ACCIDENT, he had landed himself at Wharton's Academy for Boys. He would often daydream and sometimes it got him into trouble. But right now, Spring break was just hours away and he got to daydreaming again. Again landing himself with 10,000 word paper to write for his teacher. The Subject? To describe the Pythagorean Theorem in 10,000 words. How on earth was he going to do that?

But as he and Fermat made their way towards the Common Room to watch whatever was on TV, they heard a kid yelling about the Thunderbirds being on TV. Something exciting after all. After finding out that they were heading to an oil rig in Russia that had caught fire, Alan had hard time not giving a running commentary. He knew how they thought and what they did. He had watched and daydreamed enough times about the rescues that he knew their movements by heart. As soon as the rescue was finished and friendly banter with one of the boys in his year, the door of the Common Room was slammed open.

"TRACY!" The Headmaster. "There's someone here for you." _Brilliant,_ Alan thought bitterly, _better not be me having to take the bus again to the airport. And wait for Brains or Ava to arrive with Tracy One._ No this 'someone' turned out to be Lady Penelope. And her car would be the ride he and Fermat needed.

It wasn't a long time in the car per se but it was long enough. And to be passed by Thunderbirds one and two on the way to the Island just heightened Alan's excitement. His brothers and father were home. As they disembarked FAB 1 there was someone waiting for them on the tarmac.

"Hey there Buttercup." Alan looked up and broke into a run. Still the favourite out of all his siblings, Avalon laughed as he wrapped his arms around her neck, hugging the life out of her. He had missed her and he told her so.

"I've missed you too, Al. Hey Ferm. How it going?" Ava said hugging the small boy as well.

"N-n-n- good." He said. Ava smiled.

"Your brothers and Dad should be another half hour, Buttercup. Debriefing and then they'll have showers, in particular Virg because he was out in the rain. But Scott and Gordon may do too. Come on. Ohna's working on dinner." Ava said taking hold of the boys' suitcases and trailing them up to the house. Both boys were happy to be home and Ava gave Lady Penelope and Parker a long suffering smile but refused Parker's offer to carry the suitcases.

"Its fine thanks, Parker. I'll follow them up to the house. I'm sure Al and Fermat will be given offerings by Ohna while they wait. I'll see you later." Ava made her way up towards the house and set the suitcases down just inside the door. She smiled seeing Alan and Fermat sitting at the kitchen eating small off cuts of carrots and – in Alan's case – steal chips off of Virgil's plate.

"He'll kill you if he sees you doing that." Ava warned.

"He doesn't need them." Alan replied with a grin. Ava shook her head slowly, her brother was going to get himself into trouble.

* * *

"Brains I noticed a build-up of vibration on Thunderbird 2, followed by illumination of the number 5 engine out light." Ava heard her father's baritone before she saw him.

"Ok Mr Tracy, I'll ch-ch- study the flight data and the guidance processor." Brains was with him. About to run post-flight checks. Virgil should do that, it was his ship.

"Dad!" Alan's smile lit up his face.

"Alan! Let me look at you, oh man. Oh look out!" His brothers – minus John in space – had arrived.

"Hey Sprout!" Virgil said, rubbing his knuckles in a sort of half-noogie on Alan's head, Virgil had dropped calling Alan 'Jelly-Bean' when Alan turned 13.

"Hey buddy!" Scott said ruffling his brother's hair, as Virgil slapped high-fives with Fermat. Ava watched the 'man-hug' Alan and Gordon shared. They didn't need words.

"So Dad, I saw the mission on TV, it's looked pretty dangerous." Ava tuned out the rest of the conversation as her twin slid down beside her at the table.

"Hey, you got chips and I didn't. What gives?"

"Well, I believe that Alan knows better than the steal the chips from my plate. Sorry Bro. But here, have half of mine." Ava put half of her chips on Virgil's plate. He gave her a smile and kissed the side of her head.

"Love you." He said.

"I know. And you are so lucky I love you." She replied with a smile. Scott sat down next to Virgil and started retelling a story about the flight out to Russia. As Alan and their father joined them he got to the good part.

"So I'm getting this reading, telling me the wind is blowing 60 knots right up my keister." Scoyt said.

"No kidding!" Virgil exclaimed.

"Did you try readjusting the flaps?" Alan asked, as he sat down, Ava noticed the smirk on Gordon's face.

"What's the first thing I did Sprout? It's not my first day on a Thunderbird you know?" Scott said.

"Try and keep up." Gordon said slapping Alan's back.

"Yeah don't you have homework to do or something?" Virgil said, Ava kicked him under the table.

"Yeah! Unless he's blown up this school like the last one!" Gordon said causing Scott and Virgil to laugh. Gordon ruffled Alan's hair as he shared a smile but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Yeah keep Alan away from the ships he's a hazard." Scott said. Their father stopped the discussion and Ava noticed that Alan didn't look happy at all.

"Man I haven't seen that much fire since that volcano in Fiji." Virgil said.

"That wasn't Fiji that was Istanbul." Scott corrected.

"No, no, Istanbul was the earthquake." Virgil retorted.

"Yeah well nothing compare to Argentina." Scott said.

"Dad, I'm not really hungry." Alan said, Ava noticed, "Come on Fermat, let's go." He said, getting up. Ava shot her brothers all a look of distain but didn't speak until Alan and Fermat were well out of earshot.

"Oh well handled."

"What?"

"He'd just got home from not seeing you lot since Christmas and all you do is tease him! Scott that was tactless saying what you did. He knows you've been flying Thunderbirds for years. You should've been nicer. And Gordon…_never_ bring up the Chemistry lab again. I kicked you for a reason Virgil." Ava said, getting up herself, "you know what Dad, I'm not really hungry either. I'll be down in the lab. Brains you don't mind if I do the post-flight check on Thunderbird 2? Since my brother won't do it. Even if it's his ship."

"Hey!"

"N-n-n-not at all."

"Thanks." Ava disappeared down to the silos. Jeff even felt as if his sons had been too harsh on Alan.

* * *

"Alan? My Office. Now." Ava heard the alarms, and had rushed to the Thunderbird One Hanger. She stared in horror as Alan tried to fire up the bird. She beat her brother to her father's office and stood there waiting for Alan. She'd defend im if she had to.

"Dad, I know you're mad I shouldn't have been in the ship but if you just give me a second to explain-"

"You're damn right you shouldn't have been in there."

"But nothing happened Dad, I had it under control?"

"Under control? Do you have any idea the importance of secrecy in our operation?" Of course he did!, "You fired up a Thunderbird without activating the anti-detection shield, you put everyone in danger when you act selfishly. You wanna be part of the team? You have to play by the rules, do you understand? Do you?"

"Yeah I understand. I understand you do want me to be a Thunderbird, you don't want me to do anything! You won't even listen to me when I'm trying to tell you something important!"

"I've heard enough. You're grounded for the rest of Spring Break."

"But Dad-"

"Bottom line Alan! You need to grow up."

"Then let me." He turned and walked out, "Please." Ava just heard the plea as he disappeared down the hall.

"I don't want to hear it Ava." Jeff said.

"You've got to hear it from someone Dad. Scott and Virgil don't notice and Gordon just teases him. John's not here but he'd listen. I grew up shielding Alan from anything that could hurt him and suddenly he's shipped off to boarding school, forced to make friends with kids that he just met, and now he has three older brothers that love to make fun of him." She snapped, "You heard them at dinner! 'Unless he's blown up this school like the last one' it was a Chemistry lab and no one was seriously hurt. 'Don't you have homework to do or something?' Virgil was tactless in that. And Scott with 'not my first day on a Thunderbird you know?'! He needs his brothers again. He needs his father again. Not his superior. His Father, his Dad. And grounding him? Dad we live on a freaking Island! Where's he gonna go?" Ava said. She was livid, if you hurt Alan you hurt her. Jeff looked up at her and cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you done?"

"Just one more thing. Alan knows all your rescues. He's watched every single one of them. Do you know what he says after he watches them? Or when he's here and you fly off to save someone?" Jeff shook his head, "the same two words. Be Safe. He worries just like you and Scott do when he's hurt. He doesn't want you guys to come home with one hurt or heaven forbid one less than when you started." Ava said, she was only stopped from going any further by a ringing from the computer.

"Hey John. Was just about to turn in, what can I do for you?" Jeff asked.

"I sure use a pizza, you know a place that delivers?" John replied, Ava shook her head at her father and stalked out of his office. Sure she was acting like she was no older than Alan and a little like a spoilt brat but at this time she really didn't care.

* * *

The setting sun painted gold, blue, pink and orange across the tropical sky. Ava didn't see much of it, she was in the workshop from dawn til dusk most days. Today however she was sitting in her room, her head in her hands. She had only just stopped shaking. It was little over 6 hours since they have left the fridge and Alan, Tintin and Fermat had gone off in Thunderbird 1 to London to stop The Hood from robbing the Bank. She knew her Dad and brothers had made it, Brains had told her through the door. But she had remained in her room, trying to stop shaking. She had been pulled from her workshop when the Island had been searched and shoved to her knees in the control room. She had heard Virgil call her name. 'Ava!' echoed in her head even now. The tone, the shake everything that let her know that he was worried carried in that one word. She shut her eyes against the burn of tears in her eyes, she didn't need to cry.

She looked up at a knock on her door. She knew who it was. There was only one person who knocked on her door.

"Ava?" He asked, "Can I come in?" She made a noise of approval and the door opened. He looked worried even now. His hair was in slight disarray and his eyes were wide as he stepped in.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Are you? You were stuck down here." He asked, running a hand through is chestnut hair.

"What do you mean? I was still awake through it all. You got to sleep." She teased.

"Not intentionally. It's not my fault the oxygen ran out!" He protested.

"Relax Monet. I didn't mean it like that. You know you sounded really worried when you saw me." Ava said, softly.

"I was. I thought he was going to do some mind trick on you." He said.

"Well, I was just as worried about you Ace. So was Alan." She pointed out.

"By the way…what did you do to my bird?" He asked.

"Me? I think it was Fermat who stole the guidance processor out of it." Ava said.

"He did what?" Virgil was shocked.

"Hey it delayed take-off. He was able to keep the Hood on the Island. Although we all got captured, we still saved the day…well Alan did." Ava said.

"Alan, Tintin and Fermat saved the day. Not just Boy Wonder." Virgil corrected, "Come on Dad's got the barbeque going."

* * *

The ringing of the triangle brought the boys out of the pool, and Ava out of her relaxing, there was no sunbathing to be done now.

"Gather round everybody. I have an announcement to make." Jeff said, the smile on his face gave nothing away, "Tonight is a special night, we're all together, because of three very special people. Fermat, Tintin, Alan. The world needs Thunderbirds, and The Thunderbirds…need you." Jeff stepped forward to three stunned teens.

"Mr Tracy." Fermat was breathless as Jeff pinned the IR pin to his shirt.

"Thank-you sir." Tintin said with a bright smile as Jeff pinned her's gently on the top corner of her bikini. Alan didn't say anything as he was given his.

"Congratulations Alan. No shortcuts, you earned it. You all did." He said sounding so proud. As her brothers gathered round Alan tossed him into the pool, she noticed that even though Scott, Gordon and John all jumped in after Fermat and Alan, Virgil stayed on the poll deck. He beckoned her over and he pulled her into a hug when she reached him. But his grip tightened slightly and he launched both of them into the pool. She came up spluttering.

"I hate you!" She snapped angrily.

"The only way to get over one fear is to face it. You're in a pool." He said with a wicked grin, she simply reached over, her hands on his shoulders and shoved him under the water. That is until the rescue call came in.

* * *

_**I'm not happy with the ending but – Alan got into IR and Ava is over her fear of the pool.**_

_**That's it! All done! Over! Make sure to read "We Believe in You" it's a follow on from this one!**_

_**Happy Reading!**_


End file.
